1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular relates to radio frequency (RF) built-in-self-test (BIST) for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are manufactured in the form of wafers comprising many thousands of devices. The wafers are diced into dies and packaged into integrated circuits (IC). Each IC has been implemented by integrating more and more digital and analog circuits in a single chip.
Due to the increasing complexity in the test of integrated RF circuits, to identify the “good” and “bad” ICs in the production is a challenging problem for wafer level test or final test. For traditional test of RF circuits, an expensive automatic test equipment (ATE) such as UltraFlex or Flex with RF instruments, or equipments of mixing signal is used for generating RF testing signal (or RF patterns) to a device under test (DUT) and processing RF signal coming out from the DUT, leading to increased test cost and test time. Therefore, an effective RF built-in self-test (RF-BIST) technique for transceivers is in need to solve the above problems.